A little surprise
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: Alice discovers she's pregnant, no one thought it was possible. But when a hunting trip goes wrong, what will happen? A/U book parings. OC
1. Chapter 1

Jasper and i came down the stairs. It was almost time to go. I didn't quite feel right today. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't. But I kept calm and carried on. Later in gym, Which was always harder for vampires Because They move so Fast. I did what I Always Do, Hide in the locker room! That's when I looked in the mirror and Realized " oh my gosh. I'm gaining weight." If it were possible I'd Say I looked... Pregnant . But that was impossible I am a vampire..

no, no. Maybe I just Needed to lay off The Blood. Yeah that's all. I kept pacing. But what if I Was... By some odd chance... no, no.. Impossible. But what if I was. "Impossible." I whispered. "Anyone still in here?" The coach called. I hid in the back hoping she wouldn't notice. She didn't. As soon as she walked out, I climbed the brick work and crawled out the window. I ran home and skipped the rest of my afternoon classes. I Burst through the door When I got Home "CARLISLE!"he ran down the stairs. "Are you okay is someone hurt?" He asked worriedly "No. Not exactly ." I replied "I was just wondering is it possible for a vampire to get pregnant?" Carlisle motioned me to follow him. I did "It's possible But Very, very. Rare." He informed me and went to hunt. "Jasper!" I called running down stairs. We were home alone. The others were off hunting. He looked up from his book. "Yeah, Ali?" He asked. I sat next to him on the couch. "I think I'm pregnant." I said smiling. "But, we're vampires. Is that even possible?" He asked. I put my hands on my still small stomach smiling. "Maybe." I told him as he placed his hand on my stomach. His hand was almost he size of my entire stomach. "I can almost feel them." He told me. "May I?" He asked I nodded as I exposed my bare stomach as he replaced his hand. "Yeah, I can defiantly feel them." He said smiling. "Are they happy?" I asked softly. He nodded. "They love us already." I smiled happily. "I think they like your voice." He told me smiling. The rest of the night was spent doing what any good parent would. Obsessing over the baby, or babies, and wondering if they could hear us. "We love you." I said happily. I felt a small kick. My excitement was growing. "I guess I'm a mom-to-be then?" Jasper picked me up and spun me around in a hug as a response. "Carful!" I scolded. "Sorry, Hun." He apologized. "It's alright." I told him still holding my stomach protectively. "I'm sure they need their rest. Lets stop bugging them." I suggested. "How many are there?" He asked. "Not sure." I admitted. He kissed my stomach once In the middle. "They'll learn to share." He said with a smile. "You're going to be a great dad." I promised and kissed him softly.


	2. pregnancys are not a hunting trip

And as always I still don't own twilight,yet. I just screw with the odds. And according to my bffl, make alice fat.

A/n so alice is pregnant, shes also a teenage vampire in high school. What could possibly go wrong?

so im pregnant, I'm also a teenage vampire in high school. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

"Carlisle, can I please stay home? People hate me enough already, if I show up pregnant ill become the school whore. I don't need that stress, neither dose it. besides, I hate humans enough as it is. " I begged "plus I need to get baby stuff." Carlise sighed "Ali, We've been over this You can't Just skip school." he said sitting next To me I sighed in defeat. "Okay, bye dad." I went to my Car and started it up jasper came in and sat beside me. "Let me drive." I obeyed and scooted over . He pulled out of the driveway it was too quiet so I tried to zone in on the babies future it was blank. shit. "Jazz, I can't see the babies future. Should I be worried?" Jasper looked at me, then cut through 4 lanes of traffic, turned around and went 150mph all the way home. When he got home he got of the car "CARLISLE!"

Carlise darted down "what's wrong is someone hurt?" he asked worriedly "No, but Alice can't see the baby's future Does that mean It's dead?" Carlise frowned, Thinking. "There's a possibility. Alice, mind if I run a few test?" i nodded. "Sure." I followed him to his office.

As always it's a shawty chapter. My chapters tend to be short. 3 reviews earns another chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not Stephanie so I still don't own twilight. Or anything else

* * *

i walked into my room, jazz was waiting impatiently on the foot of the bed. "is it okay?" he asked immediately "it's fine. I can't see her beacause I've never been a vampire baby. " I explained he sighed in relief. "Oh thank god." He said picking me up into a spin me around until I'm dizzy- hold me tight-never let go hug, then kissed me. "Love you jazz" I said and smiled. "Love you too darlin' " he said grinning

* * *

Carlise wasn't forcing me to go to school anymore after I got in my 5th fight beacause someone else was dumb enough to call me fat while I was in ear shot. Dumbass. No school for me meant non stop shopping for the baby. I went to "posh tots" an expensive baby store in Seattle. (Pics of all the shit she bought on my profile.) The drive normally took 2-3 hours but I was an impatient pregnant teen vampire with a Porsche. It took all of 30 minutes to get there. When I walked in, I got many peculiar looks. most from old people. I could hear people taking About me. I went quickly to the stroller isle just to get away from everyone else. There was one other person there. I looked over and she looked away quickly. I frowned. whatever. I thought, I was sick of being judged . I was going to love this baby no matter what, I just wish the weird looks would end. I froze. a vision. The baby. The babies? Twins? No. No. It was triplets. Oh gosh. 2 girls, and the third, a boy. It just then it occurred to me that I was still in public. I snapped out of it. No one was staring. Yay. About 9 hours of shopping later I ended up getting 3 cribs of corse, a million bottles, pacifiers, not that I expected they'd take them. TOO many clothes, a Triplett stroller, 3 different changing tables and high chairs and SO many toys. When I got to the register, the lady at the counter noted that I had 3 of everything. She looked at me questioningly "triplets, I'm not insane..yet." I laughed "fun. Fun." she replied "that brings you total to one million three thousand dollars and 62 cents. Layaway?" she asked in disbelief when I said "no thanks" and handed her my card. "Thank you." I said smiling and went out to the car, the car. No. I was not trading my Porsche. Never. Even though it had backseats there were only two. Plus they certainly weren't safe for kids, babies better yet. We need a mini van. I thought oh god, I already sound like a mom. What have I become? I opened the trunk. Shit, cars seats. I needed car seats. I walked back into the store, turns out there were a lot of things I had forgotten. I walked out with a diaper bag, bibs, 3 car seats, a play pen , and formula, just In case they turned out to like it. I went back up to the counter. "Forgot a few things." I told her as she rang me up again "this time your total is $5879.68" I handed her my card again as I left he store once more.

* * *

When I got back home jasper was already to the car, he opened the door for me as I opened the trunk I and kissed his cheek "love you." I said hugging him

* * *

When the baby rooms were all set up, I sat on the couch in one of the girls rooms jazz joined me. I curled up to him. "Now all that's left is the names. Ideas?" I asked taking out a note pad "I've always liked Hannah." I suggested " okay then, he replied "Hannah" now my turn. I want to do like Edward and Bella did with renessmee. How about "roseella?" A combination of your two sisters?" I nodded in agreement. "Perfect. Now for the boy." We sat there for a while in silence. After a moment we looked at each other at the same time he said "em" but stopped when I've noticed I was talking as I said "ward" "emward." we said simultaneously "em from Emmett, ward from Edward?" He nodded and I kissed him but froze "ow." He looked at me nervously. " what's wrong?" He asked looking at me " I think there coming. " I said fearfully

* * *

Okay party rockers. I need reviews. Pictures of what alice bought will be on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

Own nothing.

* * *

the babies were comming. I could feel it. "Jazz the babies." He stood motionless for a moment then yelled "CARLISE" carlise ran up he looked at me, and I nodded once. He picked me up and knocked me out. Probably morphine. Just before I passed out I said "make sure they live. put their lives before mine." And then I faded out of consciousness.

* * *

When I awoke jasper was holding one of my hands and stroking my hair with the other. I felt him kiss my forehead. I blinked. My eye lids were heavy. I managed to open them. Jazz looked down at me an said " hey Ali." I smiled "hey jizz" I murmured "oh, gosh, sorry, I ment to say jazz." I told him. He grinned "it's okay." he said sitting by me. There was a faint cry of a baby "the babies. Are they okay?" I asked panicedly. He smiled. "They're fine. Rose, esme, and Bella are keeping an eye on them." he explained. I smiled rose stood in the doorway with a crying baby. "He heard your voice, Alice , he can't wait to meet you. He has both of your powers, and a form of rennessmee's power. He keeps showing me you. I smiled. "Give him. My turn." I said and laughed rose handed him to me. He had jet black hair. I held him and smiled down at him. "Hi emward." I said cooingly his eys met mine. He showed me jasper and I. Emward thought to me "momma your pretty." I looked at rose. "He just spoke to me thought thoughts." Rose nodded. he can also do the oposite of Edward. He can think to you." I looked down at em. I kissed his forehead and whispered "thank you."

* * *

**a/n okay, let me know how you liked it. She'll meet the other two in the next couple chapters 8 reviews earns the new chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

The morphine had taken over again as I surrendered to an unconscious state. I awoke in jasper and i's bed, never once used for sleeping uses until now, the sound of a baby cry had caused me to awake i still had emward and it was him. Less than two hours with him, and I already recognized his cry. I smiled seeing him under my arm. As I rolled to my back, I picked him up. he showed me a picture of a bottle, full of blood. I paused, my phone went off. There was a text from jasper. "There's blood in the refrigerator. Carlise says you should be okay to walk, but leave em in case. I'm off hunting, love you" I read. I looked flown at emward "I'll be right back." I sat him down in his bassinet by the bed. Just as jasper had said, there were multiple bottles. I picked up one and headed back up stairs. When I got up there, em was waiting for me. I picked him up and started feeding him he drained it, and fell asleep. Just then I realized, the other two! They were way to quiet where were they? I ran into the nursery. They. Weren' . To my horror I stood staring at two empty cradles. But jasper said they had all made it. What if they were kidnaped? What if they were dead? What if jasper lied? What if emward was the only one who made it? What about my girls? I stared blankly at the empty cribs and took out my phone and texted jasper "where are Hannah and Ella?" Meanwhile I continued my search, when I heard a cry that wasn't emward's I dashed to the sound. I Saw Rosalie holding a tiny girl in a pink Bonnet she must have Sensed I was behind her. She turned to look at me "want a turn?" I nodded. She handed her to me. "That's Hannah, By the way." I nodded and looked down at the little girl in my arms. "Hey Hannah." I said smiling she smiled back at me and uttered a sound that sounded like "ama" I froze. It hadn't been 2 days and she already spoke? Or at least said "mama?" I grinned down at her again. "Yes. Yes, I'm momma." I smiled and lifted her up on my shoulder. She reached over and touched my neck "I'm tiered mommy." She said in perfect English then removed her hand. Here power was amazing. She could rob you of speech, And use it in her own voice. I held her close, and fed her a bottle and started singing softly

"_Hush little hannah dont cry away_

_Mamas gonna catch you a mockingjay_

_And if that mockingjays a sin_

_Mammas gonna buy you a rebal pin _

_and if that pin is just to narrow _

_momas gunna buy you a bow at aero _

_If that bow gets flattened in the mail_

_Momas gunna get you a pet whale_

_And if that whales a crime _

_Mamas gonna think that thats just fine and if you still pride that rebal pin _

_Well little hannah let life begin._"

* * *

I layed her softly in the crib she fell asleep at the last word I smiled softly and kissed her forehead and turned out her light and went back down stairs

* * *

**a/n okay, so you've met emward and Hannah, next chapter comes the third. I own nothing. Props to whoever wrote the song that I changed. The origianal lyrics were :**

_**Hush little primrose dont cry away  
Mamas gonna catch you a mockingjay  
And if that mockingjays a sin  
Mammas gonna buy you a rebal pin  
And if that pin looks like a sparrow  
momas gunna buy you a bow and arow  
If that bow and arrow fail  
Momas gunna get you a friend named gale  
And if that friend named gales a crime  
Mamas gonna think that thats just fine and if you still pride that rebal pin  
Well little primrose let the hunger games begin.**_

**so if you made it up, props.**


	6. Chapter 6

I went down stairs to search for my baby roseella. I smiled when I saw her, she was beautiful. She had big blue eyes, due to the fact that they hadn't had enough blood to change it, it looked like shed have blonde hair. Rosalie had dressed her in a pink dress, although hidden by a pink blanket, I picked her up. She started crying tears of blood. we were vampires so it was normal. "It's okay Hun, I'm mommy." what she said did next I cold have never prepared for. She did as the other two and placed her hand on my neck, but she transferred her thought to me. The thought was "no your not. Your too ugly. " I frose "now, rosella, that's not nice." I told her "I don't care." she thought to me I sighed, gave her a bottle and but her to bed. Mabey shed like me when she woke up. "Probably just tiered." I thought looking over at her. Jasper came in " did you meet them all?" he asked watching me hold Hannah "yeah. Emward likes me. Hannah thinks I'm the greatest."I replied "What about rosella?" He asked looking a bit concerned. I sighed and layed Hannah in the crib "she said I was to ugly to be her mom. She was probably just tiered. No big." I said looking down sadly. Jasper walked over and sat next to me on the bed and stroked my hair "hon, you know your beautiful, right?" He asked lifting my chin to meet his eye level, I nodded "yeah, according to you." He kissed me gently. "I'm right, you know" he said smiling. "This is why I love you." I said curling into his side "you up to a hunting trip?" Jazz asked. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until he brought it up. "Oh god, yes. But what about the kids?" Jazz grinned at me "I'm sure rose wont mind." I considered it for a moment "alright, let's go. Can we be back by tomorrow?" He wrapped his arm around me. "Sure." I smiled "race ya." I said and darted off out the window, he laughed "hey, wait up!" He ran after me. By the time he caught up I was draining an antelope. It felt so good. The sweet blood coated my tongue and throat. I couldn't believe how thirsty I was. I guess id forgotten about my own needs while obsessing over the babies.

* * *

**Unfortanatly, I'm having a huge writers block with this story. I'm not giving up, I just need another week of boring shit to get ideas. Or p.m. Me if you want to share your ideas you'll get credit of course. Meanwhile I'm going to start a new story or two using the ideas this week gave me. Thanks for being awsome :)**


	7. Chapter 7

i own nothing. Sorry for being slow on this one.

* * *

I had gotten just a bit carried away, jasper said I had drained a good half of all the animals out here. He was joking of corse though. I was still thirsty, so we kept on.  
I wish he hadn't, now. A familiar sent caught me. A human. I couldn't control my self. Jasper caught it too. He wasn't as thirsty as me, and he wasn't bleeding, so he didn't attack. But I did. With out thinking I ran to the sent and drained the defenseless human. I could here jasper yelling after me. "ALICE, WAIT! NO DON'T!" But my instincts had taken over. Once there was no more blood, I though the body down, I snapped out of then, I guess. "Shit, shit. Shit." I said realizing what I had just done. "Oh no... Carlisle's going to kill me... Damnit! Why am I so week?" I said swearing under my breath. I rolled over the body to see who I had just killed. To my relief it wasn't Bella, but it was one of her friends. "Oh, Edward will love this!" I said aloud looking at none other than mike newton's lifeless face. I sighed. I knew Edward hated him, but I never thought he was that bad... He was one of my only human friends, and I had killed him. "Unbe freaking leavable." I felt a hand on my shoulder which caused me to burst into vampire tears pulling my knees to my chest and hiding my face. "Ali? You okay?" He asked rubbing his hand up and down my back "I'm a monster." I whispered lowly crying. He froze. "No, no. No, you're not, Ali. Your perfect. You're no monster." He said softly "jasper. Yes I am. I just murdered someone with so much potential. I murdered a friend." I said through vampire tears. "It was an accident though. Accidents happen." He told me and kissed my neck. "I can't do this." I whispered getting up. "Where are you going?" He asked catching my hand. "Firstly, I'm going to burry him. It's the least a can do, considering I killed him, but still have to hide him.

~days later ~Rosalie~  
I sat in the rocking chair holding Hannah. She really was beautiful. She seemed to like me over everyone Else. When ever I would put her down, she would scream until I picked her back up. I was worried if he thought I was her mom. Even though I would adore to have a child of my own, I wouldn't want to take it from my sister, of course, I wasn't that evil... Usually... I wondered where Alice was, I knew she could take care of herself, but still, I worried. Emmett turned on the tv. I heard I say "mike newton, a student from forks high school reported missing." Edward cheered We all simultaneously looked at each other "I'll go find them.." Emmett volunteered. I kissed his cheek. "Be carful."


	8. Chapter 8 (get the tissues)

i own nothing... Actualy I made up Hannah, and roseella, and emward so I guess I own that but other than that, nothing is mine..

hope your ready to cry your eyes out.

* * *

~Rosalie

Hannah had Alice's attitude, she loved everyone. She pressed her hand to my neck and robbed me of my speech to ask me "auntie Rosalie, where's mommy?" She gave me my speech back. "She's just off hunting, Hannah, she'll be back soon." She took it again. "Is she hiding from us?" She asked with a tear in her eyes and gave my speech back. I wiped the tear away. "No! No, she's not avoiding you! She loves you, so much! You know how you drink from a bottle?" She nodded. "Well, that's what mommy's doing. Except, she's a big girl, so she drinks strait from the source." Hannah nodded again and reached for her bottle. I fed her, she fell asleep. I didn't dare put her down, all the others were asleep too. If she woke up, everyone else would too. Uh oh. This was bad. She was growing. Too fast. Alice was going to miss something. If she didn't come back soon.

~Alice

I had just finished burring mike. I felt awful about it. I sat on the ground and layed some flowers down where I had just buried him "I'm so sorry." I whispered sadly I heard someone approaching I quickly placed a note that said " here lies mike newton" in computer font in the center of the flowers. I looked around making sure they were out of site, then ran to observe behind a tree. It was Jessica and Angela. Jessica looked at the note. "This has to be a sick joke. Right?" She asked Angela. "I'm not sure. He is missing after all. There's only one way to find out." My jaw dropped as Jessica said "Angela. . . That's sick. . ." She shrugged. "Not my fault I want to be a Forensic scientist. This is all part of the job. I'm at least calling the police to check it out." Shit. Shit. Shit. They'd test the DNA when they saw the bite, I was a goner. She took out her cell phone and dialed three dreaded numbers. First the 9 then the 1 then the other 1 and hit call. "I think we may have, found the missing mike newton." I heard her say "just outside of forks, Washington. On the Olympic nature trail. About 3 miles in." She hung up. "They want us to wait here." A few minutes later I heard sirens

~Edward

I switched on the tv. I held emward in my arms. He was almost the size of a two year old. Alice would be so upset to know how much she'd missed. Tonight's headline almost made me drop emward it read out "mike newton found dead 3 miles into the Olympic nature trail. I jumped up. "YUS!" My family stared at me. "Uh..." I sat down. What we saw next was beyond belief of any of us. "16 year old Alice Cullen being held responsible. She was last seen crossing the border of Canada." Rosalie dropped her school book, Emmett dropped rose. Hannah, who was sitting in the bassinet, and had learned to speak said "mama in twoubwe?" She asked. I sighed. "Hun, momma might not be back." I told her and picked her up. "Bu- why? Swhe woves uws dowesn't swhe?" I held her "yes, but your mom has done a no no. But when you're a mommy, no no's have a much larger punishment. If she gets caught, you could get taken away. She doesn't want that. She's trying to hide." I explained.

"I want mommy." She said tearing up. "We do too kiddo." Emmett said picking her up.

~Carlisle point of view

I got a call from Charlie today during my lunch break. I was leaning over a table "Hello. Carlisle speaking." I answered "hello, Dr. Cullen, this is chief swan. I regret to inform of you this, but the DNA test from mike newton showed up a positive match to your daughter Alice. I'm sorry to say, but you're daughter is officially considered a criminal. I'm sorry to have to tell you, Carlisle. As soon as we catch her, she will be put in jail, or worse. There's no guarantee that your other children will get to stay either. Sorry, dr. Cullen." He hung up. I crushed my phone in my hands. That was saying something. It was a Nokia. My daughter had killed mike and gotten caught?! The fact that he was dead was bad, but now all of them were going to get taken away. This couldn't be happening. I was still leaned over the table. I felt the vampire tears on the way. I grabbed my Jacket and went to my boss. "Would it be possible for me to leave a bit early today?" She must have seen the tears. "Carlisle, what happened?" She asked "I just got a call from the police station. My daughter killed your son. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. If there's anything I can do, let me know." She stared at me. "Which one?" She asked stunned "the small dark haired one." I replied. " I heard they were friends though." Should have known. "I heard that too. I really don't know what was going through her mind. It's almost as if the adoption agency knew this would happen. They told me I shouldn't when I said that I wanted her, but I wouldn't listen. Stupid me." I couldn't believe what just came out of my mouth. I didn't regret Alice. I loved her. I hated what she did. Not who she was. I went out to the car. As. Got in I spotted a note. It was in Alice's hand writing. I picked it up. It had blood splatters on it. She had been crying as she wrote it. It read

_Carlisle, _

_tell them you don't know where I am. If they catch me, I'll expose vampires when they try to kill me, then the volturi will kill everyone. I'm sorry I wasn't a good daughter, I'm sorry I got you into this. Thank you for being an amazing father. I'll never have as much control as you. You are truly are perfect. I'll never forget you for as long as I live, weather that by days, or centuries on, I'll never forget. Make sure jasper doesn't know I've left. If he dose, he'll try to find me. Make sure if the family gets split up, rose gets Hannah. They've bonded so close for me to tear them away. You and esme get emward. I believe he'll be best in our hands. I'm not sure how emotionally stable jasper will be. If he seems that he's fine, he gets rosella. If not she goes to rose as well. I'm not assigning one to Edward, beta cause I know he isn't a big fan of children. If he wants one, he can have rosella if jasper isn't stable. I love you. Everyone got one of these notes except jasper. He can't know I'm gone. I don't expect to ever see you again. I'm sorry it had to end like this. I can't see the future at all for the moment being. All blank. I honestly have no idea what's about to happen, I'm sure it won't be good. _

_Your loving murder _

_-alice_

The last part sent me over edge. She was my daughter, not a murder. Oh how I longed to take off running after her and bring her home. Where she could be safe and happy, but that was over now. I folded the page and slid it in my shirt pocket. "Alice, come back" I said simply under my breath knowing she couldn't hear.


	9. Chapter 9

i own nothing. Du-dur.

* * *

~Alice

I couldn't believe this was happening. I was running from a human! I had ruined everything that was, is , or could have been. Jasper didn't know what had happened. I planed on keeping it that way. I heard a gun shot. What. The. Hell? They were freaking shooting at me! I felt one hit me back. Of corse it bounced off though, I was bullet proof. This was going to get complicated. No one was in sight, so I took of at vampire speed. I had found my self surrounded by a cliff and the police. The narrowed closer I heard one of them say through a radio "we've got her. Either w'ell catch her, or if she jumps, she'll kill herself. It's at least a mile high. As the police came closer and I backed away, my decision was made for me. My last step back was to far. I lost my balance and fell. I was fine, being immortal and all. I saw the police retreated thinking I was dead. I did it. There was another cliff maybe a mile away. I swam to it and climbed up it. My hand touched snow. I was in Greenland. I could stay here. They didn't know of me. The police wouldn't tell, they thought I was dead. As I climbed up I was in a small town. It was about 3 am. Some how my iPod still worked. I hit play and put the earbuds in. "The great escape" by boys like girls came on. I smiled at how perfect it was. I still had one of my credit cards. I held onto it closely, as that would be the way to advance my life. I hoped Carlisle hadn't cut me off yet. I saw a pale figure in the distance. He had black hair, and was very tall. he came toward me. His eyes were red. "Are you one of us?" He asked. I nodded and threw my arms around him. He looked startled. "I'm sorry." I began "I thought I'd be all alone. I'm just happy to see another of my kind." He slowly hugged me too. "It's fine." He said simply and hugged me back. "Wanna join are clan? There's 3 of us. 4 if you join." I nodded. "Sure. Thank you." He smiled "so what brings you here?" I frowned. "It's a very long story." He smiled. "I'm immortal." We both laughed. "I got caught draining a human in America." I climbed up a tree "that wasn't very long." He said laughing

~Hannah  
I was in auntie Rosalie's arms. I loved her so much. She was beautiful, and sang very well. My life was great, but one thing was missing. Mommy. My memories were small. Only flashes here and there. I missed her. I had daddy. But it isn't the same as having a mommy. Auntie rose sat me in the playpen with emward. It wasn't as scary when she put me down now, because I knew she'd come back. Roseella an I didn't get along well, she always took my toys. Emward looked at me smiling as he handed me my favorite baby doll. "Thanks emwawd." I said grinning "I wove wou." I told him. He hugged me. Uncle Emmett came in and took emward. I saw a small bottle in his hand. So that's where auntie Rosalie went. It was lunch time.

~Rosalie  
I went to go get a bottle for Hannah when there was a knock on the door. I went to open it, there were two men dressed in black. One who was none other than Charlie swan. "Hey Carlisle!" I called "someone's here!" He came down and opened the door "hello, how can i help you?" The two men sighed. "We regret to inform you, but your daughter has been killed." I saw Carlisle's rag rise. "What did you do to her? " he growled Charlie spoke "we did nothing, Carlisle. She took her own life. She wouldn't let us catch her. She jumped off a cliff in Canada. We had her surrounded and she jumped. The cliff was at least a mile high. There's no way she's alive." Carlisle looked relived on the inside put did what any human parent would do. He stood speechless as if in denial as the two men walked away.  
When I walked into the den I switched on the tv and gave Hannah her bottle. The headline shocked us yet again, except for me. "Alice Cullen, the murder of mike newton now dead." Hannah burst into tears. "MOMMA GO BYE BYE!" She cried. I lifted her out of the playpen. "No she didn't Hun. She's fine, but now the humans won't bother her. She's fine." Hannah looked up at me. "weawwy?" I nodded. "The news people don't know that we're vampires. A cliff wouldn't kill our kind."

~Alice

It was now about 7am I was in a shack with my new clan. There was 1 female besides me. She had red hair and golden eyes. It was unusual to have a clan that hunted two different things, but they made it work. Her name was Annabelle. Her mate had blonde hair and golden eyes, he reminded me Immensely of Carlisle, his name was Alexander. I missed my old clan. I'd adjust to these new people but it wouldn't be the same. The male that I had met previously's name was Vladimir. "Annabelle had the power To close her eyes, press her fingers to her temples and take over someones body she can Control them but they are still aware of what is happening its called being a "mindwalker". Vlad explained "do you hav any special powers?" He asked. I paused. My mind was still fuzzy. "Yeah, I can see the future. But it's very fuzzy lately. Dose anyone else have a power?" I asked him "yeah, Alexander can time travel." I stared at him. "Really?" He nodded. "So, he could take me back? So that I hadn't killed the human and gotten caught? Could I change the past so that I could stay with my family?" He paused "I dunno. He's hunting right now. Wanna do the same?" I nodded. "But wait, I only hunt animals." He looked confused "but your eyes..." I sighed. "A slip up. I doesn't happen much."

* * *

**A/n Review if you want more! What do you think about the new characters?**


	10. Chapter 10

nothing is owned.

* * *

**~Rosalie**  
I got a call today. The police were splitting us all up and sending us to an adoption home. This couldn't be happening! "NO!" I yelled at the phone "YOU CAN'T SPLIT US UP! JUST BECAUSE ONE OF US MURDERED SOMEONE DOSENT MEAN WERE ALL  
PHYSCO! " Carlisle ran down the stairs. "Rose. Phone." He held out his hand. I handed it over and went to the couch and started crying in my knees. What if I never saw Emmett again? I couldn't live with out him. All because of that stupid pixie we were all going to get torn away from our family! I wouldn't miss Edward, but I didn't want to get torn away from mom, and dad, and jasper, even though we weren't that close, I still loved him. Then the kids. They needed us. A human couldn't take care of them. They needed blood. A human couldn't supply that. I felt a hand on my back. Emmett. He started playing with my hair. "Rose? What happened?" He asked gently stroking my hair "they're going to take us away Emmett. There going to split us all up. We're going to a foster home. No one is going to be able to take care of us! In case you've forgotten, we're not human!" At that moment, I heard the door close. Shit. Shit. Shit. Had they heard that? Emmett was having the same thoughts. We turned our heads to see none other than Charlie swan standing staring at us. Fuck. I looked at Emmett "we running away?" I asked so that only Emmett heard "hell yes." He replied. I packed a small bag. Emmett did as well. We packed lots of bottles, and took Hannah, we couldn't manage them all. Emward would be okay. He was strong. Jasper would take him. I didn't know where roseella would go, but it would work out. I hoped. We jumped out the window we hid out in the meadow in the tree house. We laid Hannah in the Elmo chair from when we were little. The baby doll crib was too small. Plus it didn't have any comfort.

**~Alice**

I ran through the woods in search of alexander. "Alexander!" I called froze. "Who are you?" He asked I made up a fake name, so I wouldn't get caught. "I'm... Juliet... Juliet dagger." Shit. Did I just say that? I looked at him. He looked at me "Er... So, Juliet, what can I help you with?" I smiled "I hear you posses the power of time travel. Is this true?" He nodded. "Yes ma'am." Good. "Do you think you could help me?"  
I asked hopefully. "Possibly." He told me "I was hunting, I slipped up, I was caught and now my family is being torn apart, I'm highly wanted in America,and they think I'm dead. Help me out?" He nodded. "Absolutely. Take my hand." I held my hand out and we zipped back in time. I was thrown from the vortex and landed on my back. I looked around. I saw my self and jasper running hand in hand with jasper. I dashed over. "Turn back now." I told them. They looked puzzled. Past me passed out. "That works too." I turned to jasper "I'm Alice from the future. I'm here with assistance from a clan in Ireland, but I'm from a future where Alice has killed mike. She was caught, she's highly wanted but they think she's dead. Make sure past me wakes up at home, and it will never happen. Also in that future, the family will be split up. Rose will be shipped to England with Hannah, Emmett to be sent to brazil, Edward will be sent to France with roseella. Jasper, you will be sent to Germany with emward. Carlisle will go off on a cop and drain him. He will expose vampires and the volturi will kill him. Esme will attempt to hide from the people they've sent after any more vampires. Eventually, the volturi will over the planet in this universe. We can't let that happen. Understand?" He nodded. "I need to get back to my time before Alexander lets go. Bye. "

**~past jasper**

A girl who claimed to be a future Alice told me to take Alice home. And that the fate of the universe relied on me. My Alice was unconscious. I scooped her up and carried her home. Was that all I had to do?

**~Future Alice **

the world began to shake. Was the world ending? Or was this saying that history had been changed and our universe was ending. I chose to believe the second one. I gathered with Annabelle, Alexander, and Vladimir. "Thank you. I'll never forget you guys." Vladimir grabbed my hand "I never caught your name." I sighed "I'm Juliet." I lied

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~present day~**

I was ever relived that the future me had warned us. The family was now together, safe, and happy. I held roseella in my arms as she finally admitted "mommy, I wove you." I smiled and hugged her close. Jasper came in and stole her from my arms. "My turn." He said grinning as he kissed the top of my head. He traded me emward. I smiled. "Pwetty mommy." He said smiling. "Handsome emward." I said poking his nose he laughed. "Don't ever grow up." I said holding him tightly. "Bub, I have too momma." He said sleepily. I rocked him to sleep "okay, just no time soon, okay?" I said and kept him in my arms "I love you." I whispered quietly and kissed his forehead. We went on to live the next 50 years in total peace until I came down the stairs and sat beside jasper and told him "ready for round two?" I asked him looking down at my stomach that was visibly bigger. He just smirked. Rose came Down screaming in joy. Her arms were tight around Emmett. He saw me and his jaw dropped. "CARLISLE! WE HAVE TWO PREGNANT VAMPIRES IN ONE HOUSE!" Carlisle came down stairs. "You're kidding right?" I ran over and hugged rose. "Good for you." I smiled knowing how much she had wanted this for so long.


End file.
